Ind
Ind is a massive land located within Asia that while devided amongst hundreds of small kingdoms is one of the most powerful regions in the world. The land of Ind is divined to many kingdoms of all sizes. Often it is not even clear whom the territory belong to, and as such it is not uncommon that nobles who are tired of waiting for their liege to expire or are not the first heir to their throne will declare provinces under their command as their own kingdoms and becoming the first Maharajah of their newly found territory. It is said that an unknown enemy is more trusted in Ind than a known ally. Culture Nobles The lords and nobles of Ind are truly majestic figures, and continually show off their wealth and might even on the battlefield. Their confidence (or arrogance) is completely unmatched throughout the Warhammer world, and their soldiers flock beside them for their support (and a share of his vast riches). Maharajahs The regal and majestic Maharajahs are the lords of the many scattered kingdoms that lie on the subcontinent. Most of these fabled rulers have been spoken of as brave, skilled and filthy-rich kings who often lead their armies into battle to fight the many foes who assault the borders of their lands to earn fame and glory, but most of the time to protect their vast riches from them. Many Maharajas just serve their gods, hunt tigers from atop their favorite elephants or just enjoy simple pleasures within their palace walls, only actually taking part of war when absolutely necessary. That does not mean that they are inadequate generals however, as every ruler still sitting on his throne must be well versed in the art of war, lest he be overthrown at the first opportunity a new young ruler is vying for his power. Those that still control their lands do so fora reason.The Maharajah’s words are law within their provinces and few dare to argue with them. While there are subordinates ruling smaller provinces for the Maharajahs, many of them keep their territories so isolated from the rest of the kingdom that they are more or less kingdoms of their own. Rajahs The Rajahs of Ind are not as mighty or as rich as the mighty Maharajahs, but still attempt to appear as majestic and powerful as possible. These warlords often do this by going into battle for wealth,recognition and glory (but mainly for wealth). While few can or dare to challenge a true Maharajah within their full power, the mere Rajahs have significant power over the inhabitants of the land, and each control relative large territories. Religion Main Article : Ind Greater Deities : “I myself have ever only half-seen one, at thetemple Rang Aaang Sahck. I heard it more than I saw it, thundering through the thickets and swinging its massive club at the daemon apesdefiling its temple sanctuary. It bellowed prayersand litanies in its deep baritone voice, while it smote the foul simians.“ : -taken from the personal diary of famous explorer and wealthyscholar-merchant Nicolaas Von Egbertus, of Marienburg” The Greater Deities are creatures of legend, the most powerful beings in the Kingdoms of Ind, each a smaller God in themselves. They are said to be the gods’ direct interveners into the real world, a manifestation of their selves, sent to spread their teachings and protect the people in their name.There are four known Greater Deities, but some say there are more, some never seen, and some that have not yet appeared in the real world. Regardless,the four great ones are the Brahman, the Vishun, the Ganeshan and the Shivite. It is said that to kill a Greater Deity is a great affront to the gods and many would-be temple raiders rather flee than to risk eternal torment at the hand of an angry god The Brahman is the Creator, he who brings life and heals that which was destroyed. He is seen a benevolent Deity who helps the people in need.Whomever falls in battle can be raised to fight again, and the most grievous of wounds can be healed in an instant thanks to his blessing. The Vishnun is the Protector, he who casts a shield upon the weak, and smites the unbelievers. Those who wish harm upon his people shall find themselves stopped by an invisible barrier surrounding them. The Ganeshan is the Deity of Fortune, he who brings luck and joy to the people who worship him.He blesses those who are faithful, making their aim true in the heat of battle, and gives them good fortune whenever they might need it. The Shivite is the most terrifying of the Deities. He is the Destroyer, and through him, the warriors of Ind becomes savage beasts in battle, tearing at their foes with brutal savagery. Category:Region in Asia Category:Region